Must Love Cats
by Sonrisa895
Summary: Hooch and Poppy send an add to the Wizarding dating section. But what will happen when Dumbledore sees her kissing another man?


"Hooch! What should we write?" Poppy Pomfrey looked at Madam Hooch with an expression of confusion, and nervousness.

"Oh I don't know. Make something up. Anything… Try to make some things true though, Say… OH! How about 'Must love playing chess' or 'Must be smart.' That sounds like Min doesn't it?" She had an enormous smile on her face, as if she was in deed the smartest person in the world.

"Wow! I think Min would put it a little differently. How about, 'Must be able to hole a conversations' something like that? Sound good?' Madam Hooch simply nodded as Madam Pomfrey started to write.

So far they over half of the add done. Which said:

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Love to: take long walks on the beach, go on pick nicks, go to park, and just have fun!_

_Occupation: Professor/Teacher/Deputy at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_Looking for: A man who is smart, and can hold a conversation, someone who loves playing chess (and isn't afraid to loose, is sensible, and extremely funny. _

"How's this?"

Pretty good." She was scanning it very carefully. "But I think that its missing something. Hooch? Do you think we should put something in here for Min? I mean we are after all trying to find her a man."

"True. Hmmmm… What is unusual about Minerva McGonagall?" They sat in silence for over five minutes.

"I have it! 'MUST LOVE CATS!' I mean after all she is one, right!" Madam Hooch nodded frantically in agreement. They looked at the final copy of the add.

"Perfect. But you know what Minerva is going to do when she finds out what we did, right?"

"Kill us, very slowly. Or never speak to us again."

"Yep. But if it brings her and a guy together who care! She will learn to love us again sooner or later."

"I'd bet on later rather then sooner knowing Min."

So they attached the add onto a bar owl and sent it off to "Witches and Wizards Match up"

"She's going to have guys flewing her in no time at all!"

"Yeah. That's one thing that worries me. I hope that Severus keeps his end of the bargain though."

Two Days Later

"Come on Albus! What wrong in just scanning the adds? I mean after all you don't really HAVE to answer one. You're just simply looking, Right?" Severus Snape was trying to get Albus Dumbledore to look at personal adds. Snape had promised Madam Hooch that he would get Albus to look at 'Witches and Wizards Match up" who days after they sent the application in. It had been two days, so here he was.

"Severus, why the sudden interest in the fact that I am single? You have never cared before. I don't understand since yesterday you were complaining about your relationship with Madam Hooch, now today you are trying to set me up. In what world did you think that would work?"

"I was not complaining." He stated. When Albus raised an eye brow Severus changed points. "Okay maybe I was, but its nice to have someone to complain about. You never know who is right for you. I mean it could be a complete stranger, or maybe even a BEST FRIEND. I mean you will never know until you try right?"

"You're crazy, you know that. Don't you?"

"Maybe I am. But just try, Ok? That's all we ask. Just try."

"That's all who asks?" Dumbledore looked at Snape as though he was trying to read his mind.

"Ummmmm." _Oh crape, I blew it there._ "AHHH… Just me, and Madam Hooch. We were thinking that we might want to double date sometime. But in order for that, you would need a date."

"RRRRight." Albus stretched the word out to show how much he didn't believe him. Well Severus I have a lot to do today. Well will have to talk about this later. Sound good?"

He didn't even wait for an answer, he shoved him out and slammed the door. _Finally, he's gone! _

One Day Later

There was a crash in Minerva McGonagall's office as a chair went zooming at the fire place. "GET OUT OF MY FIRE PLACE!" She was yelling at a face that had popled up about 10 seconds ago if that. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"You had an add that said to flew you-" He was cut off by Minerva's out break.

"What do you mean? My add? What Add? People keep saying things about 'my add.'" She was talking more to herself then to the man in the fire place.

"The one in 'Witched and Wizards Match up.' You said that-" he was cut off by the tin can flying full blast at his head.

"OH! They are going to pay! They are going to get it if it's the last thing I do!" And with that she stormed out of the room in search of Madams Hooch and Pomfrey.

Minerva rounded the corner to the Great Hall. It was just about time for dinner to begin, and she knew that they would be in their. She was reaching for the door handle when the door opened and she slammed head on into it.

Fighting the urge to scream every foul word she knew at the tope of her lungs she looked up.

Standing there was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and love of her life. Although she denied it to everyone including herself.

"Minerva! What are you doing on the ground?" He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and in very nice dress robes, to nice for a Hogwarts dinner.

"Going somewhere Albus?" She asked, disregarding his question.

"Well… Um. Yes. But what are you doing on the floor Min? You normally are very well."

"Do you normally watch me walk? And I fell because the door opened suddenly and I ran into it."

Albus bent down. "Are you ok? Should I get Poppy?"

"No Albus thank you though… Well actually I have to speak with Poppy. Do you know where she is?" He pointed into the Great Hall. "Thanks." She stood, then turned and started to walk, then realizing she still didn't know where Albus was going she spun around. "Albus, where are you going?"

He shuffled his feet a little before answering, "To dinner."

"Oh. Ok. Well then I will… I guess I will see you tomorrow." She turned to go into the Great Hall. Her heart felt like it was falling apart. How stupid could she be? Did she really think that Albus Dumbledore could ever like her, his Deputy? Just the fact that he knew her was enough to make him not want her like that. But still, it hurt that he hadn't said a word to her.

She forgot all about her rampage when Albus had said she walked well. She remembered only when she saw Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey stand up to leave.

Minerva gave them a deathly glare. She wasn't really in the mood to yell at them now. She was more in the mood to cry, but she would go with being angry and yelling.

When she got up to the Head table she bent down and whispered "Don't think you are going to get away with this that easy. OH if you think that you are sadly mistaken." She gave them a forced evil smile and walked to her spot at the table.

Later That Night

Minerva herd a pop in the fire place, or what she thought was the fire place. She spun around ready to send the first thing she saw into the fire place. But to her surprise there was a house elf standing in front of the sofa.

"Oh- Hello." Minerva was glad she didn't have any more visitors, at least for the moment. She had had 27 different men show up wishing for a date.

"Miss McGonagall, we is wondering what you is wanting tonight for your snack." The house elf shuffled her feet nervously.

"Why would I want a snack?" Minerva was confused, the only time she had a snack after dinner was when… "Oh. I'm sorry, but I don't think I am going to be playing chess with the Headmaster tonight. He was out earlier, and mey have brought an umm… frind home with him." She felt her heart sink at the thought of Albus with another woman, who was probably prettier, wittier and smarter then herself.

"No Miss McGonagall, the Headmaster told me to come here to get yous order, and to tells you he will see you at 10:00 tonight."

Minerva's heart jumped. 'He will be waiting.' Maybe she should make him wait forever and just not show up. HA! What a joke. She couldn't make him wait if her life depended on it.

With a little smile she said, "My usual tea, and… any kind of candy." The house elf bowed and with a pop was back in the kitchen.

Minerva turned to go and get ready when she herd yet another pop. Turning around this time, she saw that there was a man sitting in her fire place, but this man she knew.

Please don't get mad at me!

"Fredrick! Is that you!" She ran to the fire place. "What are you doing still in the fire place? Bloody Hell get out here and give me a hug!" The man stepped out of the fire place. He was tall. Had darker hair, dark brown eyes, and was extremely handsome.

"Hello Min. Long time, no see. Eh?" He was smiling almost wider then looked possible, it looked rather painful.

"Way WAY to long. How are you? And what are you doing here?" They hugged, maybe a little too long and he put his arms around her waist.

"Well," He began as she led him to a chair to sit. "Well I'm good, how are you?"

"Getting better now you are here." They exchanged a smile. "Its been rather hectic actually. Poppy and Rolanda put me in the "Witched and Wizards match up" Thing. People have been flewing me none stop all day."

"Well that's why I'm here." He put a hand on hers, and squeezed it. "I saw that you were looking for someone, and thought I would stop by to see if you would be willing to give me, give us another chance." Minerva looked down. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she left. She didn't want to turn him down point blank, but she also couldn't pretend to love him or even like him when she left so much for Albus.

But he was seeing people. He didn't feel that way about her. Why should she wait for the impossible when pretty good was right in front of her?

"Fredrick" she paused, trying to think of how to say 'No thanks, really maybe if I didn't love my boss, or maybe if I could set aside the fact that when I think of my life without him it hurts, maybe we could be together. But as for not, I'm sorry.'

Deciding she was going to skip to the last part and make it up as she went she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but my heart is with someone else right now. And well- I don't exactly k now what we share at the moment, I know I don't want to ruin what we might have some day." She paused. She didn't know what to say. Then he got up.

"I see. Well then, umm- "Minerva stood too. "Can I at least give you a good bye kiss?" He looked innocent, so she shook her head.

"On the check"

He leaned forward, there was another pop, and Albus was in the fire place. But didn't say a word as he watched Fredrick kiss Minerva, first a light pick on the check, then on the mouth. It looked very passionate, and Albus's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He only saw the beginning of the kiss, but it was to much for his heart to take. He turned and left.

SMACK!

"OCH!" Minerva slapped Fredrick across the face as hard as possible.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU… you cocky, evil bastard! Get the hello out!" She was about to kick him out, or toss him out the window. She wasn't sure which one who liked better.

"Min. Why are you so upset? I can't control the way I feel about you. Please just give me a chance, a real chance."

"Oh I will give you a real chance to get out of here before I hex you into the next millennium and beyond!" She pulled out her wand. "One, I think you should leave before I get to three. Two, leave Fredrick!" He didn't move. "I will hex you. You know I will." She paused. "Fine then. Three." She stunned him. That's all. Then she moved to the fire place, through flew powder into it and hollered "Fredrick Zestberg place." And shoved him in. "I sure hope he gets there ok."

_Dam! _I don't have any time to get ready for chess tonight. At least I am going, and at least he invited me.

Albus was sitting at his desk. He had cleared the board table, and just sa, staring where Minerva usually sat, laughing and having fun. He knew she wasn't coming. He knew what she was probably doing right now. _Oh sick. She is way to young for you! _Said a little voice in the back of his mind. _Way WAY to young for you, she pretty, smart and one of a kind, sexy- STOP IT! Dam it! Why didn't I just tell her._

All of a sudden there was a knock on te door. No. No. It couldn't be, could it? It was her knock but still.

It came again. This time he answered. "Come in."

I was Minerva. But why had she come? He wasn't that important, and it wasn't like she wasn't having fun in her own rooms.

"Good evening Albus, how are you?" She forced a smile because she was still upset about Fredrick. She was flattered that a man could like her, but it wasn't the one man she wanted.

"Good evening, I'm well, better no. How about you? You look upset. Or maybe you don't feel like being here tonight." He had forced himself to day the last part. He just had to know why she came.

"Oh. Well I'm just a little rattled. No, I want to be here. Why wouldn't I?" She was confused, maybe he didn't want her here. Maybe since she was late he had called the woman he had had dinner with and invited her over. She looked around, "Aren't we playing?"

"OH! Yes! I umm… I well… I went to your office by flew to see umm… If you… wanted… umm…" He stopped talking. He thought it would e best not to dig himself into a deep hole.

"I see. Did I miss you? I don't remember seeing you."

"Umm… Yes well… I understand why you didn't see me. You were, well preoccupies. "He looked away, he didn't want her thinking he was spying on her so he added, "When I saw I left. I just wasn't expecting you to come tonight because of it."

"Wait, you saw what? Fredrick… AAHH… kiss me?" She was hesitant. Could he really have come in on that moment. It was so fat. He came in, saw, and left that fast!

"Kiss? What kiss?" He turned around not wanting to look anywhere in her general direction.

"Don't like to me!" She could tell he was by the way he was getting, he was nerves.

"What! You think I'm lying, why you I lie to you?"

"Okay then, why and how was I preoccupied? What was I don't that you didn't want to interrupt? Talking to the house elf? Or maybe I was still sitting on the sofa crying. So Albus what was I doing?" She wanted him to say it. She wanted Albus to admit he saw Fredrick kiss her, then she could yell at him.

"I umm… I saw… AAHH…" He mustered up the ret of his courage. "Yes, finr. I saw you kissing him."

"I see." She wanted to explode with frustration. He always did that. Say one thing to her, then take it back and say what really happened. He didn't was to tell her he saw them kissing. Why though? In a small voice, more to herself then to Albus she said, "You drive me crazy."

He was shoked. She, Minerva McGonagall had said that he, Albus Dumbledore drove her crazy.

"Really?

"Really what?" Minerva was confused. What was he really-ing about?

"Do I really drive you crazy?" He took a step closer, a big step closer. They were a mere two feet from each other. Minerva gasp at the sudden closeness, or more like random closeness. Sometimes they were closer but those were accidents, this was all his doing. "Well? Do I drive you crazy?"

"AAHH…" It was her turn to e nervous. But it didn't seem like he meant insane crazy, but a love crazy. And at the moment she meant both, but she always meant love crazy. "I well… You see…" He touched her arm. "AAHH…" He stepped closer still. She felt a shiver run through her body, and se closed her eyes. She tried to talk again. "Well well well well… I, I." Words failed her, and she was stuttering so bad the sentences she would have formed wouldn't mean anything.

Minerva felt him getting closer, then he whispered "You drive me crazy too." And she knew he meant love crazy. He closed the distance and kissed her lightly, but meaningfully.


End file.
